1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound having a triptycene moiety.
2. Background Art
Triptycene derivatives are useful as functional materials. The applications of triptycene polymers to electroluminescence materials of illuminations or display devices have been studied (JP-T-2002-532846 and JP-T-2002-539286). It has been reported that such triptycene derivatives exhibit not only heat-resistant, transparent and low-refractive-index characteristics but also low-birefringent characteristics; and the applications of them to optical parts such as light waveguides, optical filters and lenses have been also studied (JP-A-2004-182962 and JP-A-2004-359599). Furthermore, the applications of triptycene derivatives to light-emitting devices (JP-A-2002-15871) or photoresist materials in the electricity and electron fields such as semiconductors and the optical fields (JP-A-2008-308433) have been also studied.